ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Murphy
Agent James Murphy, better known as Big Murphy due to his imposing stature, works in the Department of Operations and runs a weapons shop in New Caledonia. His shop is the main competitor to the Armoury and other weapon stores in HQ. He is written by Ekyl, but can be borrowed with permission. Character Profile Appearance James towers over most people he runs into, as he stands at 6'10" and has a very solid physique. He has somewhat long and messy red hair, which is kept under control with a green headband, though the headband isn't always visible. Aside from his red hair and blue eyes, he looks almost nothing like his brother, who is more portly and round-faced as opposed to Big Murphy's defined features. James has some stubble, but shaves regularly enough that it's kept under control. For his uniform, James wears a black longcoat, a pair of blue jeans, and boots. Personality James, while polite, isn't the friendliest of people to most. He is rarely outright rude or hostile, but is slow to warm up to people he doesn't know, never giving his trust easily; he doesn't smile often, but he has a way of talking that tends to put people at ease. While not afraid to engage his customers in idle banter while they browse, being an especially knowledgeable and enthusiastic conversationalist when something catches his interest, he is always keeping a watchful eye on anyone who enters or leaves his store. As a businessman, he tries to be as honest and fair as he can, but this means he expects the same conduct of his customers. James has little respect for idiots or troublemakers, and anyone who tests what patience he has will quickly find themselves ejected from his store; the easiest way to make him angry is to insult or threaten his twin brother, who he is very protective of. Unlike his brother, who treats his competitors as bitter rivals, James has a mostly respectful relationship with Zim and other store owners, viewing them more as business partners than competition. Despite his easygoing demeanour, he does not get on well with the Nightshade, who he dislikes for reasons only known to himself and the current Head of Operations. History Both Murphy brothers were recruited in July 2002, and while Gerald's business acumen and low athleticism got him placed in Operations to run a shop in HQ, James was put in the Department of Mary Sues for a time. Despite his physical strength and skill with weapons, he didn't adjust particularly well to PPC work, as he eventually developed a distaste for killing. At some point in 2003, he managed to get transferred to Operations with his brother, and set up a weapon shop for agents who either didn't want to track the Armoury down or simply weren't able to. When their stores started to become well known, an unknown customer coined their nicknames, which have stuck with them ever since. Big and Small Murphy fought in the 2003 Mary Sue Invasion, as with all attacks on HQ, and made a good deal of money pawning items found on fallen Sues and agents in the aftermath. Officially, James disapproved of looting dead agents, but he's never been able to prevent his brother from doing so. James has sold many weapons to agents over the years, and earned something of a reputation for the quality of his wares. When the PPC's city in New Caledonia was set up, he moved his store to a corner where it could be displayed rather prominently and set up a portal to his brother's shop at the very back, so that they could stay in touch. A number of agents, including Small Murphy himself, were able to escape the macrovirus plague by evacuating through this portal, though it was eventually closed when HQ was locked down. Aside from joining the fighting whenever HQ is attacked, James has been content with living in New Caledonia so far, and has an apartment near his store to cut down on commuting time. Appearances * 2009 Memorial Party, Part 3: "Champagne and Vodka" (RP) (semi-canon) * "A Royal Pain," Part 1, Part 2 (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Agents Fritz and Silas (DF) * Multiverse Monitor, May 2013 edition Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Operations